


Perversiones compartidas

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [20]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Britin - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Gime y se arquea sobre la cama, incapaz de controlarse mientras siente las manos de Brian recorriendo su estómago. Se aferra a las cintas que atan sus muñecas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no caer en la tentación de pronunciar el nombre que no deja de repetir mentalmente.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Series: Calendario de adviento 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Perversiones compartidas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrissDL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissDL/gifts).



> Situado en la S3, post 3x08.
> 
> Fandom: Queer as Folk  
> Pairing: Brian/Justin  
> Prompt: anillo
> 
> El anillo que usan sería algo parecido a esto:  
> https://www.amantis.net/tienda/product_info.php?cPath=55_130&products_id=1842

Gime y se arquea sobre la cama, incapaz de controlarse mientras siente las manos de Brian recorriendo su estómago. Se aferra a las cintas que atan sus muñecas, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no caer en la tentación de pronunciar el nombre que no deja de repetir mentalmente.

La oscuridad le está volviendo loco, necesita ver a Brian. En realidad, le está desesperado no verle, ni tocarle. Ese pensamiento le frustra y tira con más fuerza de las telas que le atan, provocando una risita de Brian.

Nota cómo el colchón se hunde e imagina que Brian se ha sentado a su lado, pero durante algunos segundos no ocurre nada y Justin se revuelve sobre las sábanas, buscando una reacción de su amante. Se le acelera la respiración cuando siente el aliento del publicista junto a su mejilla.

\- Si quieres que te suelte, sólo tienes que decirlo –deja de moverse, todos sus sentidos puestos en Brian.

Se lo piensa durante unos segundos. Puede pedirle que le suelte y Brian lo hará, follarán y podrá tocarle o puede permanecer atado y dejar que su compañero le dé uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida.

Niega con la cabeza y gime cuando Brian revuelve su pelo mientras deja un beso húmedo en su mejilla.

\- Buen chico.

Sigue sintiendo una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza cuando Brian le dice esas cosas. Pero sobre todo, nota la excitación y el deseo creciendo hasta envolverle, colapsando todos sus sentidos.

El colchón vuelve a moverse y Justin sabe que su amante se ha levantado y contiene el aliento esperando su siguiente paso. Apenas es un roce, leve y etéreo, sobre su polla, pero basta para que al artista se le erice el vello de todo el cuerpo, se le acelere la respiración y se le desboque el corazón.

Y entonces escucha el clic y nota la presión sobre la base de su pene y sus testículos. Gruñe de frustración y forcejea, tirando de las cintas, para regocijo de Brian, que ríe mientras acaricia su empeine derecho. Justin puede imaginárselo, de pie junto a la cama, observándole. Se estremece cuando piensa que se está excitando mientras le ve, desnudo y empalmado sobre la cama, a su disposición.

La caricia se alarga y el dedo de Brian asciende por su pierna y por su muslo antes de subir hasta su estómago y luego hasta su pecho. Siente el pellizco en su pezón y se arquea sobre el colchón, jadeando y tan excitado que se correría si no llevara ese maldito anillo.

El dedo sigue subiendo por su cuello y recorre su mandíbula antes de acariciar sus labios. No piensa cuando saca la lengua y lo lame antes de darse cuenta de que Brian no le ha dado permiso para hacerlo. Pero su amante no sólo no lo retira, sino que lo mete en su boca.

\- Chúpalo.

La orden va directa a su polla, que da un tirón y le hace gemir. Y obedece. Por supuesto que obedece. Chupa el dedo de Brian, succionándolo y lamiéndolo, haciendo que la lengua caracolee alrededor de la yema. Después de un par de minutos Brian introduce un segundo.

Los lame como si fuera un helado, despacio y saboreándolos, succionándolos y mordisqueando las yemas antes de besarlas. Jadea cuando Brian los saca durante unos segundos antes de volver a introducirlos. Los presiona entre sus labios, imaginando que es otra parte del cuerpo de Brian la que se está metiendo en la boca.

Escucha un gemido, bajo y ronco, y se le escapa la sonrisa. Está seguro de que Brian lo ha visto y durante unos segundos espera que le castigue sacándolos de su boca o apretando más el anillo, pero para su sorpresa, su amante sólo oprime su lengua entre los dedos a modo de pellizco.

Se sorprende cuando siente la mano de Brian caer sobre su glúteo y gime cuando el escozor da paso al latigazo de placer. Y en ese momento su amante saca los dedos de su boca y le deja esperando sobre la cama, a oscuras y tan excitado que empieza a dolerle.

Intenta respirar con normalidad porque necesita escuchar por donde se está moviendo Brian para anticiparse a sus movimientos, pero está demasiado excitado para conseguirlo. Le parece escuchar algo a su izquierda y gira el rostro, buscándole y abriendo la boca inconscientemente porque se muere por saborearle.

Se tensa un poco cuando siente la presión del primer dedo contra su entrada, pero se obliga a respirar hondo y relajarse, permitiendo que se adentre sin hacerle daño. Gime cuando lo nota moverse dentro, tocando ese punto que le hace ver luces tras los párpados. Se retuerce y se aferra con fuerza a las telas cuando Brian añade un segundo.

Todos sus sentidos están puestos en esos dedos que entran y salen de su culo, abriéndole, preparándole, y no deja de gemir mientras se mueve para buscar más fricción. Y entonces escucha un ruido a su derecha y gira el rostro de nuevo y esta vez el colchón se hunde un poco justo antes de notar cómo algo le roza los labios.

El pulgar de Brian acaricia su labio inferior y Justin abre la boca, dejando que se adentre en ella. Lame la yema mientras su amante presiona suavemente para que la abra más. Saca la lengua en cuanto el dedo desaparece, gimiendo cuando Brian acerca su erección.

Lame lentamente la polla de Brian, deleitándose en los pequeños gemidos que se le escapan a su amante. Se estremece cuando el publicista embiste en su boca e introduce su erección hasta la garganta. Chupa y succiona y besa con devoción mientras Brian sigue penetrándole con los dos dedos.

Y de repente, el vacío.

Gruñe para mostrar su protesta porque quiere el contacto. Necesita que Brian le toque, sobre todo porque Justin no puede tocarle.

Cuando el colchón se hunde cerca de sus pies, Justin contiene la respiración y abre más las piernas, levantando un poco las caderas a la espera del siguiente movimiento de su amante.

Nota la presión, fría y resbaladiza por el lubricante, y unos segundos después Brian comienza a deslizarse en su interior. Se aferra a las cintas y levanta las caderas un poco más cuando su amante sale y luego vuelve a enterrarse en su interior con una rápida y certera embestida.

El cuerpo de Brian cubre el suyo y levanta la cabeza buscando un beso que no llega. Lo que siente es otra embestida que le hace estremecerse de pies a cabeza, todos sus músculos en tensión mientras espera el siguiente embate. Y entonces siente el aliento del publicista junto a su cuello y todo su vello se eriza.

\- ¿Las cintas o la venda?

Lo piensa durante un segundo. Le encanta ver a Brian mientras le folla, su cuerpo fibroso, su rostro tomado por el placer, su barbilla perfecta… Pero necesita aún más tocarle, sentir su piel erizarse bajo sus caricias. Así que coge las cintas que le atan a la cama y tira de ellas, respondiendo sin palabras a la pregunta de su compañero.

Espera que Brian le desate las manos, pero lo que desaparece es la venda que cubre sus ojos. Pestañea, intentando adaptarse a la luz y cuando lo hace se le seca la boca. Su compañero está inclinado sobre él, sosteniendo su peso con los brazos, el pelo revuelto cayendo sobre su frente, el cuerpo perlado de sudor y la boca entreabierta.

Justin está seguro de que no verá nada más sexy en toda su vida.

Brian le folla como sólo Brian sabe follarle. Fuerte y rápido, pero sin dejar de preocuparse ni un sólo segundo por lo que desea, incluso cuando ni él mismo es consciente aún de que lo quiere. Y le besa, le besa constantemente, la boca, el cuello, los hombros, el pecho. Le besa debajo de la oreja, en ese punto que le hace enloquecer, y en lugares que ni siquiera sabía que tenía hasta que Brian decidió besarlos.

Realmente necesita tocarle y tocarse o va a explotarle algo, pero Brian no parece estar de acuerdo y sigue embistiendo, cambiando el ángulo para rozar su próstata, y clavando los dedos en sus caderas cuando lo hace.

El publicista pasa una mano por su frente para apartar los mechones que caen sobre su frente y le mira, todo pupilas dilatadas y labios hinchados por los besos. Los mejores besos que nadie le ha dado.

\- Si te diera permiso para decir algo, sólo una palabra, ¿cuál dirías, Justin? –la voz de Brian es ronca y grave, sexo hecho palabra.

No tiene que pensárselo, sabe exactamente qué palabra quiere decir, la misma que lleva repitiendo mentalmente desde que Brian ató la primera tela a su muñeca.

\- Brian…

Y Brian se bebe el gemido que acompaña a su nombre y le lame los labios antes de morderlos mientras clava las rodillas en el colchón para embestir con más fuerza. Se siente al borde del abismo, a punto de romperse de puro placer cada vez que su compañero se entierra profundamente en él.

\- Brian… –es incapaz de dejar de pronunciar el nombre de su compañero.

Dice su nombre entre besos, en mitad de un jadeo, mientras se retuerce buscando rozarse con el abdomen del publicista para encontrar algo de alivio. Pero no es suficiente. Nada es suficiente cuando está tan cerca que puede rozar el orgasmo.

Cuando Brian se incorpora, separándose de sus labios, Justin gruñe y tira de las cintas, intentando soltarse para mantenerle pegado a sus besos. Y entonces un sonido metálico rompe el rítmico choque de sus caderas y deja de sentir la presión sobre la base de su polla, sustituida por la calidez de la mano de su amante envolviéndole.

\- Córrete para mí, Justin –es una orden.

Y Justin sabe que las órdenes de Brian cuando están jugando se cumplen.

Se corre gimiendo el nombre de Brian como si fuera un mantra, sin importarle que su voz suene a súplica. Unos segundos después, el publicista emite un gruñido animal y se corre con una última embestida.

Brian se desploma sobre su cuerpo y Justin, más que nunca, quiere abrazarle y enterrar su nariz en el hueco de su cuello para aspirar el intenso aroma que siempre desprende su piel.

Permanecen unos instantes así, inmóviles y recuperando la respiración, antes de que Brian se incorpore un poco y desate sus manos, frotando sus muñecas suavemente para reactivar la circulación.

\- ¿Estás bien? –asiente, incapaz aún de decir una palabra.

Su amante le mira durante unos segundos, intentando descubrir si está diciendo la verdad o le miente, así que sonríe y se incorpora para besarle, succionando sus labios hasta que Brian gime contra su boca.

\- ¿Recuerdas la palabra de seguridad? –pregunta Brian, dejándose caer boca arriba a su lado mientras se quita el condón.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Nunca la usas.

\- No he necesitado hacerlo –le sigue costando formar frases coherentes, pero se obliga a hacerlo–. Nunca has hecho nada que me haya querido que hicieras.

Brian le mira y se ríe, pasando su mano por su pelo para apartarlo de su frente. Justin le mira hipnotizado por su belleza y por esa seguridad que su cuerpo exuda incluso sin pretenderlo.

\- Eres un pervertido –Justin ríe con él.

\- Por eso sigues compartiendo tu cama conmigo.

Brian no responde, pero le mira, serio de repente, y mete los dedos en el pelo de Justin para atraerle a otro beso lleno de lengua y saliva.


End file.
